


Never Will I Ever

by TimeIsNotTheBossOfMe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeIsNotTheBossOfMe/pseuds/TimeIsNotTheBossOfMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor liked to think of himself as a simple man. Just a madman and his blue police box travelling the universe and saving lives when he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Will I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riversdamsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversdamsel/gifts).



> This is my first piece of fanfiction so please keep that in mind when you read it. :)

The Doctor liked to think of himself as a simple man. Just a madman and his blue police box travelling the universe and saving lives when he could. Okay, so maybe that doesn’t sound simple, but to a time lord it is. He could meet friends along the way and usually they stayed for a while. They were all brave, but he only ever found one true love.

            River Song. Hell in high heels as he like to think of her. Always brave and never afraid to set him straight. He loved those little adventures and he supposed when she was gone he would have those to remember her by. And he could definitely not forget the hair.

            Because her time was coming and there was no stopping it. He wished there was a way to stop this fate from happening, but he knew there wasn’t a way. The Doctor had not decided whether he would prefer being surprised or knowing what would happen as he did now. Actually he thought he would prefer knowing. This way he could make the best of what time they had left. He knew what brought on these thoughts.

            It was almost their last night. The last night he would see her and get the chance to go home with her.

 

XxX

 

            The Doctor walks back through the TARDIS doors with a heavy heart. He could not believe he had dropped River off for the last time. The thought made his two hearts clench with sadness that he knew would never completely fade.

            The Doctor could not remember the last time he had felt sadness and loss like this. “I should be able to accept this, I have known for a while what is going to happen at the Library and when it would happen.” thought The Doctor as he paced around the TARDIS control room.  Pacing usually helped him sort out his feelings, but the only thing he was getting out of it right now was anger. Anger that he could never save the people he loved.

            His anger dissipated and was replaced with surprise when he noticed a red lever. “Well dear, what have you got new for me today?”

                        As The Doctor pulled the lever, The TARDIS started to shake. Suddenly the River who was supposed to die on the Library appeared. The Doctor was utterly speechless. He did not understand how this could be happening. This was just like River. She always was the only one who could stun him speechless.

            He looked at River with a question in his eyes. “I only have a moment” she said with tears in her eyes. “This is my way of coming to say goodbye because when you see me like this you won’t know me and that’s ok Sweetie because we had all those times.”

            In his last attempt at hope, The Doctor asked “Is there no way to save you?” He knew what the answer would be, but he couldn’t help trying to be positive one last time.

            “No Sweetie”, and even if there was, I wouldn’t let you. We have a special bond and I don’t think I could have found that with anyone but you. The Doctor reaches in to tap her nose one last time, but she stops him. “You won’t be able to do that, I only came to say goodbye. Fate intended us to meet and fall in love and this was always going to happen. We are just spokes on the wheel of fate. I wish there was a way that I could stay with you, but there is no way. Always remember that my love is staying with you. I have to go now.”

            I love you River is the last thing he gets out before his love disappears. 

            He is left standing in his TARDIS control room imagining that last kiss he could have had. _Should_ have had. The Doctor drops into his chair with his hearts broken more than ever. “Never will I ever forget you River Song, my love.”    

**Author's Note:**

> I will take any suggestions. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
